Alice Madness
by Goldengirl456
Summary: Madness is in all of us, but there is only one kind of Madness that can send you to wonderland.


(I do not own Alice Madness, the real owner is American McGee.)

Alice Madness

Chapter 1 Madness is inside me

1600 Nov 16 Alice Elizabeth Rose was born, she had Purple eyes and a great smiles. The mother knew Alice would change the world with a wicked way, with great Madness inside her blood.

1606 Nov 16 7:32am

"Alice you up, time to go to school my dear!" she yells at her but silence goes by "what's wrong mother" she looks down at Mary "Mary can you go wake up your sister for me my dear please" "Sure thing mother" Mary goes up stairs and opens Alice's door but no one is in there. She walks in and looks under the bed in the bathroom, but Alice wasn't there. "Alice where are you?" Mary goes down stairs, walks over to her mother and says "Mother she's not in her room I don't know where she is I'm worried about her what do we do mother" She looks down at here she picks her up and raps her arms around her "calm down Mary we found her" Alice comes out of her parents room and walks over to her sister. "Hey Alice did you hear about Jessica" Alice looks up to her "what happen to her?" "She was hanged last night but no one knows who did it." Alice grabs her stuff "I'll love to hear more but I need to go school" Alice walks out the house and head off to school.

When she got to school she basically tried to void her friends and people. Alice really wasn't a talker much but she did have some good friends that loves to talk to her, but she usually tunes them out, she would just go off to her wonderland where she could be happy. Time went by really fast, before she knew it school was already over. She grabbed her stuff and ran home as fast as she could. She got home ran up to her room, thru her stuff over to some corner and flopped on her bed and fell asleep.

1606 Nov 19th 7:30am

"Alice wake up come on its almost time to go to school we can't be late again" Alice gets up and gets dressed as she gets dress she feels light headed she shakes her head off. It's nothing come on I can do it, she walks down stairs "Hello my dear" Alice looks at her mother "I don't feel good to day mama" she puts her hand on her forehead "your burning up my dear go upstairs and rest please" she heads up stairs into her bed and goes back to sleep.

Mary comes up to her mother, "hey mama is Alice ok she didn't look so good?" she looks at her mother with worry, "Alice is fine she just has a little fever, she will get better soon" she smiles at her daughter. A knock on the door *knock knock* the mothers goes up to the door and opens it up, it was Zack one of Alice's Friend. "Hello Zack how are you today?" he looks up at Alice's mother "hey is Alice home Mrs. Rose"

"Sorry dear but Alice is sick, she will be at school tomorrow, but I'll tell her you stop by goodbye Zack" his face drops and looks down turns around and says "goodbye" she closes the door while she was about to close the door Mary passes her by and runs to school. The mother laughs and walks up stairs into Alice's room "hey dear how you feeling" Alice smiles at her mom "I'm feeling better mama" she rubs her head "did you know dear that you have a beautiful smile you just make every one smile around you" she gets up "oh I forgot your friend Zack came by so when you feel better you can walk to his house ok my dear, but for now rest." She smiles down at her daughter "Ok mother" she lays in bed waiting for her sister to come home.

4:00pm "Mom I'm home" Mary walks up stairs to Alice's room "hey sister how you feeling any better?" she nods "that's good do you want anything?" She shakes her head "no thank you my lovely sister I don't want anything I just want to sleep today ok night Mary" she smiles at her sister "ok Alice love you!" Mary leaves her room she shuts the door slowly and quietly, Alice lays back down with a smile on her face. 'Love you to Mary' with that she fell asleep.

Nov 20 th12:00pm Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Alice wakes up in the middle of the night, grabs the knife that she hides and walks down stairs with a smile on her face.

1606 Nov 21st 7:32am

Zack was getting ready for school until his mom came up to his room "Zack did you get your stuff done" he turns around and sees his mom "yeah mom" his mother rolls her eyes and heads down stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack looks around the house, he knew who scream that was "that's Alice" he runs out of his room, runs down stairs and out the house, to Alice's house. Zack starts to bang on the door "Alice! Alice! Are you ok? open the door!" his father comes up be hid him moves his son out the way and brakes down the door as he sees in side all he saw was blood, blood was everywhere "Son go home now!" Zack runs home to his mother, the father walks into the house "what happened here" he sees Alice's parents are dead on the floor covered in blood. The father heads up stairs opens Mary's room she was hanged blood dripping from the ropes, tears down her cheeks. He heads to Alice's room, he opens up the door and sees she's on the floor having trouble breathing "Alice hang in there ok dear" she tries to nods but fails, Zack father picks her up and takes her to the hospital as quickly as he can.

1606 Nov 21st 12:43am

Alice is in a hospital bed "excuse me are you her parents" Zack's parents looks up at the doctor "no doctor her parents are dead we are just watching over her but doctor is she going to be ok?" he smiles at them "Aye she will be fine, she's back to breathing normally all she is doing now is resting but for now you two have to come with me, you guys have to talk to the police officers to tell them what happened, if that's ok" they look at each other and nod "Zack you stay here with Alice don't go running off ok, stay with her" he looks at her mother and smiles "yes mother" they leave the room with the doctor. "Hello there I'm officer blue this young lady haves no one else to live with and I heard that you were friends with her parents is that true?" they looked at the office "Yes it is true" they both said "Can this young girl live with you until she can take care of herself?" They look at each other and nod "that's great now please come with me to do some paper work and talk about what happened" they both followed the police officer to talk about what happened.

Alice wakes up in the hospital bed, she looks around and sees Zack smiling at her, "where am I?" Zack comes to her "you're in the hospital" she looks at him with a confuse look "Why?" he looks away from her,

"I don't know you have to ask my mom and dad when they get back." They wait until his parents got back it took 4hours for them to come back "Oh Alice your awake good to see that you're ok" Alice looks up at them "Why am I here where is my mom and dad and Mary" she asks in a worry tone. The parents looked at each other and then back at her, the father got down to eye level, he put his hand on hers. "My dear Alice I'm sorry to say but they were murdered and you're the only one was alive." Alice couldn't believe it, someone killed her parents her mom, dad, and sister were all gone. Alice starts to cry tears coming down her face. He raps his arms around the girl, she just cried into his shoulder "for now on you can live with us ok?" Alice gave him a nod without moving from his shoulder.

1606 Nov 21st 7:53pm

Alice was at her home getting her stuff ready to go, Zack's mother came up to her and says "You ready to go Alice you got all your stuff?" she nods her head "ok dear" she places a jacket around her "let's go home then" she smiles at Alice trying to make her feel better. They walked out of the house, Alice took one look at the house and walked to Zack's house. When they got to the house she goes in and shows Alice around. When you first come in there is a fire place with a sofa around it, on the right there was the kitchen nothing good or great, but it was ok. When she looks to the left there was stairs that went up to the rooms. She starts to walk up the stairs, when she does there was a door with her name on it (Alice's Room) that is what she saw, she goes into the room and saw one bed, a dresser and a mirror. She put her stuff down and just flops onto the bed and starts to cry." A knock on her door she gets up and goes over to it and opens it "Hey Alice you ok?" it was Zack her best friend, she shakes her head "sorry Zack I just want to be left alone if that's ok with you?" he gives her a nod and with that she closes her door.


End file.
